


Actions and Their Consequences

by Jacepens



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington - Freeform, And a sorta but not really, Definitely exhibitionism now, Exhibitionism, Feels, Fluff, Hamilton’s POV, I feel like I’m really trying something new with this so let’s hope you like it, I really don’t know how to tag this, M/M, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Slightly dubious consent, Sort Of, Voyeurism, With a light dusting of, i know i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: Hamilton’s curiosity towards the relationship between General Washington and the Marquis de Lafayette finds a truth he was not expecting.(Formerly titled: Hamilton Observes)
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Enjoy this little thing that’s been sitting in my docs for a few months now.

The candlelight cast around the open room gave every man’s face an odd shadow beneath it while Hamilton nursed his latest pint of ale. He smiled and clutched the drink with one hand, his other arm thrown around John’s shoulder as he similarly drank and smiled. They sat around the small wooden round table cheering towards their latest victory against the British, but the celebration was stifled by the presence of their General.

Hamilton wasn’t scared, per se, of the man, but he brought about such a stoic calm to the room as he quietly sipped his own drink. The only person never to be phased by the General’s presence was the Marquis de Lafayette. The Marquis was never afraid of anyone or anything it seemed so often, but Hamilton knew the young man held many deep fears.

A small smile tugged on his lips as he spoke with the General, in delicate whispers so as not to disturb the others in celebration. From where he was sitting it was impossible for Hamilton to discern what they might be discussing but perhaps that was on purpose on their parts.  


The General nodded his head in agreement, all focus and attention on the Marquis as his expressions became wider with the deepening flush on his face. Hamilton saw the briefest of smiles make its way across the General’s face before it faltered as quickly as it had arrived. Those smiles were considered so rare but to the Marquis they were a mere common delicacy.

Those two had always shared a certain bond ever since the Marquis first toured the camp and sweetly told the General that he was here to learn, not teach. Hamilton knew first-hand just how much those words meant to the General after he made a simple remark to him about how elated he was to hear that from the Marquis. Such praise was always so limited, especially towards a man who had done nothing but speak a few words, and Hamilton knew then the General held a special fondness towards the Marquis.

A kind of fondness that was matched by no other in his life. The Marquis never had any trouble pushing for what he wanted or urging the General into rest where countless others failed. And there was that delicate manner in which the general always held the Marquis. The way his attention was drawn to him once he entered a room, the way he stood up straighter as if relieved when Lafayette was there. It was the sort of relationship Hamilton, nor anyone else, could come close to, let alone name it.

Hamilton took another gulp of his ale and watched as the General tenderly brushed a stray curl behind Lafayette’s ear. Anyone would be honored to call the Marquis de Lafayette their own as the General so often did. He watched as the General leaned in to whisper something in the Marquis’s ear. His face remained stoic and impossible to read but Lafayette’s smile widened before he quickly agreed to whatever it was the General asked. Lafayette then tried to hide his own smile behind his hand and once he pulled it away he was as straight-faced as the General.

Those two were always so very odd, sharing secrets and whispering and looking at each other as if there was no one else around. It truthfully frustrated Hamilton to no end that he couldn’t understand it. But perhaps Lafayette was simply that charming. Charming enough to reel in the impossible Commander in Chief to his affection. He did it so flawlessly too. Hamilton was surely missing something.

Not a moment or two later, the General rose, said his goodbyes, gathered his hat and overcoat and was out the door. The ruckus in the tavern suddenly rose to new heights with their fears of being scolded gone. A song broke out that Hamilton and John got caught up in singing with their fellow friends. Hamilton almost missed when the Marquis suddenly rose from his seat and skittered out the door as if excited and desperate to leave them. No one had the chance to say goodbye to him and Hamilton couldn’t shake the odd feeling that he witnessed something he was not meant to see.

Driven by his own curiosity, he finished his ale and pursued Lafayette. It had been about a half-hour later but he simply couldn’t find an earlier opening, and besides he didn’t want to be caught openly following the Marquis. He quickly made his way towards their headquarters, assuming that was where he would find the pair and find answers to the questions plaguing him.

He continued in his fast-paced walking, his mind deep in his thoughts until he was suddenly shocked from his thoughts by a gentle moan he heard in the distance. He shook his head and continued, thinking it just any two people hiding away in some alley. It was none of Hamilton’s business and he certainly wasn’t interested. He heard a similar noise, this time closer to him and he stopped in his tracks as his heartbeat sped up.  


That voice had very clearly said  _merde_ and also very conveniently sounded just like the man he was pursuing.

A terrible thought crossed his mind as he began to put stray pieces together.  _It couldn’t be possible that…_

“ _George_ ” the voice rasped out. Hamilton whirled his head around to see two figures in the alleyway he was standing right next to. He quickly took a step back but continued to stare. They were nothing more than shadows but Hamilton’s traitorous mind had no problem discerning the lover’s voices for him. He stayed frozen for God knows how long, watching in a state of shock, to clarify that what he was witnessing  _truly_ wasn’t the effect of too much alcohol.

He could make out the mumble of the General as he spoke to Lafayette and Hamilton’s entire face went hot. Lafayette let out another keening sound interrupted by the General’s soft shushing followed by more mumbling.

Quickly melted from his frozen spot by embarrassment, Hamilton continued his walk to headquarters, mind reeling as he tried to understand what he just witnessed.

Dear God, those two were in a lot of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fill prompts on [tumblr](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/) and am looking for a beta reader!:)


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so let me say this is turning into something I never expected but I really like where this is going and I hope you will too!!  
> Also: the rating has changed and there are new tags

The rest of the week Hamilton said nothing. He found it difficult to speak of what he witnessed, to reflect upon what happened. What the Marquis and General  _were_.

As he watched the two, it became more and more clear to him that he had just simply been blind. Blinded by his own reasoning that it was impossible for the General to love another, let alone a man, but his actions and words made it so there could be no mistake. The Marquis and General were a pair, a couple.

“Hamilton is everything alright?” Lafayette asked from across the room they now occupied. “You seem more disturbed than usual.” And there was the question. Has he been acting differently around him? Hamilton wasn’t sure, couldn’t say for certain if his attitude had been altered after the revelation. Lafayette frowned slightly, small crease appearing between his brows that so rarely marred his delicate features. 

It was just the two of them here, they were reading over reports and had been discussing the best plans of action until a silence overtook them like it had ever since Hamilton saw, witnessed-. He swallowed thick as that unnamable sickness curled through his stomach. Lafayette had always been a close friend of Hamilton’s, perhaps it was time he told the truth about what he knew.

“Lafayette, there is something I should confess to you.” Hamilton chewed the inside of his lip, finger idly tapping the table while he considered the best possible ways to reveal what he knew.

“What is it?” Lafayette’s face grew more concerned, setting down the papers he was holding to put his full attention on Hamilton. The frown now deep on his face like Hamilton had never known it to do before. After a moment Hamilton thought it best to reveal what he knew without stringing it out. Just spit out the words and deal with whatever the repercussions might be.

“I’m aware of what you and the General are.” He said simply, nodding his head, while averting his gaze.

“Oh.” Lafayette began fidgeting with the buttons on his sleeve. His face smooth but his eyes were now wide. “And how- well how did you know? We try our best to be very careful.” Hamilton couldn’t help but chuckle. What he witnessed was not ‘very careful’, but if that was what Lafayette thought maybe it best to tell him otherwise.

“Well you see, after a night of celebration at the tavern I noticed yourself and the General leaving in an odd manner, so my curiosity forced me to pursue you and well- I’m sure you can imagine what I witnessed.” Hamilton watched as Lafayette’s face turned bright red and he quickly looked at the ground.

“That- that was you?” He mumbled, staring at the ground, still fidgeting. Hamilton swallowed thickly and slowly nodded his head, unsure of how to ease the Marquis’s deep embarrassment. He had never seen Lafayette turn such a bright shade of red so quickly, so speechless and stunned that he stumbled over his usually smooth English. Hamilton should have never said anything, should have let them exist in the darkness like they wished.

“I- I am sorry, Hamilton. I must be leaving.” He rushed out in one breath as he quickly exited the room. Hamilton exhaled and looked worriedly at the spot that Lafayette just occupied. Should he go after him and explain himself better? Was Lafayette worried about something Hamilton couldn’t see again? His fingers continued to tap tap tap the table as a worry ate at his heart. He couldn’t place his worry onto one simple, clear thought. Everything was hopelessly scattered, leaving Hamilton to worry and worry about why Lafayette left so quickly and why it bothered him so deeply.

“ _George._ ” Lafayette sighed as he moaned and squirmed in his lap. The first thing he had done was run to his General who took it upon himself to relieve what was plaguing the Frenchman.

“It- it was him.  _He_ was the one watching us.” Lafayette panted, letting out a squeal as George’s hand twisted at the perfect time.

“And this arouses you greatly.” He responded coolly, nuzzling his face against Lafayette’s neck. “You know, whatever you wish for I should want you to have.” He gulped, ache making its way into his heart. “As long as you don’t forget who loves you so greatly.” He breathed against his ear.

“No! No,  _mon General_. ” Lafayette shook his head. “That is not what I want at all only I...” he trailed off as that familiar hot embarrassment swept through him again making hiscock twitch in George’s hand. “I want him to watch us.” He whimpered, gripping tighter to George’s shoulders.

“I see.” He sighed, pressing kisses to his neck. “You can have whatever you want, Lafayette, you need only ask.” And with a sudden cry, Lafayette came in his lover’s hand while imagining another pair of eyes on them.

  
In the next days, Lafayette’s attitude toward Hamilton changed. He seemed to be more skittish around him, more embarrassed anytime they made eye contact. It was incredibly odd to him and Hamilton couldn’t understand, or perhaps didn’t wish to understand, why this was. Lafayette seemed to hold him at arms length, and had no desire to bring him closer. Had Hamilton finally snapped the last string of friendship between them? And how was the General amongst all this? Surely Lafayette must have told him, but he couldn’t tell any difference in his behavior.

Hamilton began thinking, Lafayette was likely just still mortified over the fact that his friend caught him having sex. That was a normal thing to feel embarrassed about, but to this degree it made it feel like that wasn’t the right answer. And again, Hamilton found himself looking for answers, reflecting back on their brief conversation to dissect why Lafayette was acting as he was. And he continued to come up blank.

One day Lafayette was acting even more jumpy than the last with a blush that seemed as permanent as makeup. His gaze was glued to the General all day, but it shifted for a brief moment to Hamilton every once in a while and he couldn’t shake the feeling that those two were planning something. He gulped when his mind conjured up terrible images of what they could be planning for him, but he shoved those to the back of his mind. It simply wasn’t possible, he reminded himself. Why would such a close pair allow another so near? Yes, it was a foolish little thought that shouldn’t be entertained any longer.

He was summoned to the General’s quarters at the end of the day. He thought nothing odd of it as it was quite common for the General to wish to discuss all his correspondence from that day and consider their best options to getting things done tomorrow. But tonight it was so late the sun was long gone and the crickets chirped and owls hooted from their hiding places. While it still wasn’t common to be summoned this late, it wouldn’t be the first time.

He walked up the stairs of headquarters to the largest room at the end of the hallway. He rapped his knuckles on the door and opened it to begin their conversation.

When he opened the door the last thing he expected to see was the sight right in front of him.

Lafayette was completely stripped of all his clothes and leaning back against the General’s chest, panting heavily as Washington lazily stroked him. Hamilton’s breath caught in his throat as he let out a gasp and shut the door, eyes glued on Lafayette’s red face and gazing at his perfect limbs and exposed chest. He licked his lips, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry for some odd reason. He ducked his vision, legs feeling unsteady as uncharacteristic nerves took hold.

Lafayette let out a delightful sound that sent shivers down his spine.

“Hammie.” He whined, and suddenly Hamilton found he didn’t mind the nickname. His mind was still reeling from the shock and had yet to catch up to his mouth but Lafayette spoke up.

“I want to ask a favor of you.” He gasped as Washington began biting Lafayette’s neck, paying Hamilton no attention. He shivered again, something forcing him to stare. “But I-“ he was cut off by a moan and Hamilton watched the General’s tongue slip out from his teeth to meet Lafayette’s neck. He felt a tingle in the same spot on his own. Lafayette whined and looked at the ground, fidgeting in Washington’s arms.

“You can’t get what you want if you don’t ask for it, my dear.” Washington said against Lafayette’s neck, barely loud enough for him to hear but it made a heat build in his abdomen as Lafayette whined a bit louder.

“I know, but- oh it is so embarrassing.”

“Then we’ll just have to send Colonel Hamilton off, won’t we?” He teased, a little smile playing on his lips. Lafayette looked up at Hamilton, a look of determination etched on top of his lustful gaze. Oh when did he become so beautiful?

“Would you please stay and watch?” He almost whispered, chest heaving from exertion.

Hamilton felt his heart begin to race, unsure of how to react.  _This_ was why Lafayette was acting as he was. The idea of being watched effected him so greatly, he would beg his own friend to do so. Perhaps that little bit of shame enhanced his excitement even more. As lovely a sight as the two were, Hamilton couldn’t find an answer. His heart screamed yes, but his brain worried of the consequences.

Would he ever be able to see Lafayette the same? As his friend and nothing more? Or would he always conjure up images of the way he looked and sounded writhing on the General’s cock. Another chill spread through him. How would he ever be able to look at his General with the same respect he always held? Would he be filled by his own embarrassments? Another set of images that would accompany his every word, every action? Would tonight become etched into his mind far too deep to ever be dislodged? Would they ask for it  _again_?

Hamilton suddenly realized the General was staring at him and he felt his knees buckle from a want of collapse. He glared at him with such intention and such meaning that there was no mistaking it. Hamilton would give his lover what he needed or face the consequences. Oddly, he found that did not bother him like it should have. He would bend to that man’s will much more easily than he would like to admit.

“Of course, Lafayette.” Hamilton gulped. The Marquis whined loudly again at that.

“Oh thank you, thank you.” He sighed. Yes, Hamilton thought this arrangement could turn out to be quite pleasant.

“There are some things you must be aware of, Alexander.” The General spoke up, looking at him once more while his hand still pleasured Lafayette.

“You are to watch and only watch, from that chair.” He gestured to a chair previously placed to face the bed. “You are to not interact or say anything, just be a silent audience. But if you should find your own pleasure that would be most acceptable.” Hamilton blushed, nodding his head. But how on earth would he be expected to survive the night?

“My dear, would you like me to bring you to the bed now?” Washington uttered softly to Lafayette as Hamilton took his place in the chair, getting comfortable and leaning back, his fingertips practically buzzing with excitement that he should  _not_ be feeling. He gulped again. He should leave. He should not be allowed on their relationship, their privacy that kept them secure.

“Yes please.” Lafayette nodded furiously. Washington scooped Lafayette up to softly place him down on the bed, quickly removing his own clothes to join Lafayette.

Hamilton struggled to decide if he wished to watch the General remove his clothing or simply avert his gaze until it was over. Somehow watching him remove his clothes felt like an intimacy he should not be allowed to witness, but his curiosity simply wouldn’t allow him to just  _not look._

He watched in earnest as he unbuttoned his waistcoat, his beeches, all of it falling in a pile in quick time. Hamilton licked his lips without thinking, and found his mind spinning because never in his lifetime did he think he would find their General so attractive.

Washington cast him a quick glance that made his cheeks burn and his cock twitch in his breeches as he removed the last of his clothes. If Hamilton thought he would be getting out of here without spending his shame and revealing his desires, he was already sorely mistaken. He would’ve groaned in frustration if that wouldn’t have brought him unwanted attention.

The General moved to lay on top of Lafayette, his tongue and teeth tracing and biting his skin like worship. Hamilton found his whole body felt like it was buzzing, tingling in the ways he imagined Lafayette’s felt with the General’s tongue pressed so firmly to his in a filthy display.

He reached down to begin touching himself over his breeches, letting out a gasp when Lafayette looked his way. His eyes widened and he similarly gasped when he saw that Hamilton already couldn’t resist the temptation of touching himself. This should be shameful. Why didn’t Hamilton feel ashamed?

Lafayette bucked his hips up and begged George for something so breathlessly that Hamilton couldn’t understand it.

Washington chuckled lowly and Hamilton found a heat creeping up his neck. There was that instinct in him again that told him to look away, to not stare at them while stroking himself, to not force himself into his friends’ private life like this. But then Lafayette let out the most tantalizing keen and Hamilton understood it. He couldn’t fight the desire even if he wanted to.

The way Washington’s fingers knew the spots on Lafayette’s skin that made him tremble. The way he watched as they worked him up into a frenzy so flawlessly that he looked to be a brainless mess before Washington had even done anything of import. A heat swept over Hamilton when he wondered if part of the reason why was because he was there, watching.

His mind began cruely begging to see certain things done to Lafayette. Begging for Washington to bite him in that perfectly clean spot on his neck, or drag his tongue down the inside of his thigh just to see how he would react. He couldn’t help but let out a sound when Washington did just that, like he could read Hamilton’s thoughts.

Then Hamilton found himself wanting to  _beg_ to see how Lafayette would look with the General’s cock inside him. How he would sound, how he would gasp and writhe at the feeling, begging for more. A chill swept over him as he began to reach into his breeches.

Hamilton gasped when he saw Washington reach over to the bedside table to grab a bottle of oil. He was sure his face was bright red by now as he slowly pulled on his cock, not wishing to end soon. He was sure of it now. There would be no more thinking in any of their minds, just feeling.

Washington leaned down to whisper something in Lafayette’s ear that made him make another of those delightful sounds. They seemed to amuse the General as much as they amused Hamilton, judging by the look on his face.

He was overwhelmed with that desire to turn his gaze again when he saw Washington sneak his hand lower while Lafayette raised his legs up a little higher to give him a better angle. From where he was sitting, he couldn’t see exactly what was happening but he knew by Lafayette’s stuttered gasp that the General had slid a finger inside.

Hamilton’s stomach flipped and he bit down on his own lip to keep himself quiet. The face Lafayette made was far more lovely than it had any right to be and Hamilton was afraid he would never find the strength to forget it. The way his eyebrows were pinched tight, the way he stared so ardently at Washington while clawing at his arms and gasping. It was far too good to forget.

Hamilton swiped his thumb over his slit and accidentally let out a sound that drew Lafayette’s attention. He whined loudly and whispered out his name. Hamilton gasped again at hearing the way his lovely voice sounded whining out his name as a fresh wave of heat spread through him.

The General’s face grew angry at this as he captured Lafayette’s lips with his own and likely added another finger to make Lafayette moan a little louder.

He watched as their tongues slid together with such ease it was clear they had shared many kisses much like it. Hamilton knew in that moment his presence was not wanted by the General but he still craved to hear Lafayette breathlessly gasp his name again.

What was he  _thinking_?  He wanted to hear Lafayette call out to him? And what? Then what? Should he like to take Lafayette as the General did so now? Slowly, with love and affection poured into every little thing he did. Surely Hamilton did not wish for that love, but he knew he would be in trouble if he wanted to be in Washington’s shoes in any way. God, he’d made a mistake. Perhaps he could make a mental compromise of wishing to fill Lafayette’s shoes. _Oh_ wasn’t that a thought he would’ve never once entertained until now.

He was pulled from his lustful thoughts when he heard Washington murmur something against Lafayette’s ear. He nodded his head and Hamilton watched as the General pulled his hand away to trace it up Lafayette’s skin. Lafayette suddenly grabbed the hand and put the fingers in his mouth and Hamilton’s cock was now throbbing in his hand.

Lafayette licked and whined and sucked on the fingers. Washington himself even looked surprised at the display, but allowed Lafayette to keep doing it until he was finished. Hamilton smiler with amusement to himself. That man would give anything to Lafayette even if he hated it. Much like what was happening now.

Lafayette pulled the fingers from his mouth and was panting from the effort and state he’d worked himself into. Hamilton stared at the pink tongue hanging from his mouth like a dog’s and felt his cock twitch as he sighed.

“George, please, can I sit on you? I- I want him to see.” He huffed out, all the embarrassment he held clearly melted away. The General gulped before responding sweetly.

“Of course you can.” Hamilton knew he was dead the moment those words were uttered. Lafayette lazily smiled as he began wiggling out from underneath the General and switching their positions.

Lafayette took a deep breath once he was sat on top of Washington and Hamilton found himself feeling extremely impatient to see Lafayette get fucked. He looked away momentarily out of shame, but jerked his gaze upward when he heard Lafayette begin to huff and whine.

Washington gripped his arm and his other hand was placed on his lower back as Lafayette slowly lowered himself down onto the General’s cock. Hamilton sighed and twisted his hand in his breeches as Lafayette cried out little sobs when he was fully seated.

He grasped at his chest as if looking for something to hold onto as he leaned forward and panted from exertion. Washington ran a hand through Lafayette’s tangled curls, smiling up at him. Lafayette smiled back but then he turned his gaze to Hamilton once more and he could practically watch as the tender feelings were replaced by heat on his face.

Lafayette straightened his back and sat up, like he was presenting himself to his audience. Hamilton swallowed thickly as Lafayette slowly began to move himself. Washington’s hands latched onto his hips as he let out a gasp. Lafayette moaned and cried out each time he made impact with his hips, face flushed and scrunched from concentration and pleasure.

Hamilton watched  _everything_.

The way his hair bounced on his shoulders, the way his chest heaved as he gasped, the way his mouth formed into a little o every time he found that pleasure spot inside. Everything was on display and Hamilton wanted to reach out and touch. Wanted to yank on Lafayette’s cock as he shifted up and down, wanted to pinch his nipples to hear his cries, wanted to yank on his hair until there were tears forming in his eyes.

God bless Washington for doing every last one of those things. Lafayette suddenly leaned forward to kiss him fervently and allow himself to slow down and let the General take over for him. He whispered something to him and Washington flipped them over so Lafayette was lying on his back against the bed.

Hamilton watched as Lafayette’s back arched and he cried louder than before as Washington spared no time thrusting with all his effort.

In a show of possessiveness he leaned down to press his chest to Lafayette’s and cover him from Hamilton’s sight. He stared at him with a glare so possessive it screamed, this one is  _mine._

Hamilton gulped, feeling suddenly frightened for the first time that night.

Feeling satisfied he’d gotten his message across, Washington pulled back up to allow Hamilton to see Lafayette once more, and oh he forgot how lovely he looked in that short span of time.

Hamilton hoped they would soon be over as he knew he could not survive watching much more of those two. He’d had to remove his hand from his pants entirely on a few occasions when Lafayette’s moans could have been enough to bring him release.

Lafayette started whining out George’s name as he began stroking him faster and continued to fuck him. His gaze was so starry and hazy that he seemed miles away from their situation that he’d forgotten Hamilton entirely.

Hamilton noticed Washington smile to himself the louder Lafayette called out his name until he was screaming it and coming on his chest. That shout finally sent him over the edge so fiercely his legs trembled and he moaned loudly.

The three of them fell back on their respective bed and chair, exhausted and gasping for air. Hamilton pulled at his neckcloth feeling very hot and unsure of what he should do now.

Washington peppered Lafayette’s sweaty skin with light kisses until he reached his mouth. Hamilton averted his gaze, recognizing a sudden level of intimacy he should not intrude upon. They exchanged a few quiet words and Hamilton stood to go and to leave the two to whatever intimacy they decided to share next, hoping no one would catch him in this state.

“Alexander!” Lafayette called out from the bed. His voice was weak and hoarse, and Washington did not look up from Lafayette’s skin. “Thank you.” He stuttered, gaze full of zeal that for a brief moment Hamilton wished he could steal everyday.

He smiled softly and nodded his head at him.

“And thank you, General Washington.” The General looked up to meet his gaze and similarly nodded, but that was all he would acknowledge.

And Hamilton went out into the night and back to his own tent, his mind silently cataloging his favorite moments for later and his heart feeling strangely hurt over too many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr @jacepens! (Sorry I’m too tired to link it) and let me know what you think in the comments!! I’ll try to get chapters three and four out soon so I can put a pretty little bow on everything I plan on sorting out with these three:) because sometimes...our actions have consequences


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a load bearing friend and that is what makes this hard.” - _This Thing_ By King Gizzard and the Lizard Wizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the band name is odd, but that quote was too perfect to not use for this chapter. Enjoy!!

Hamilton watched from the corner of his eye as Lafayette and the General stood hunched over a desk trading ideas back and forth, pointing at different locations. They worked together better than the General worked with anyone. From at his desk Hamilton could hear how he took each of Lafayette’s ideas with serious consideration, his features not showing a fraction of disappointment in the young commander. Why would he, after all?

After that night, the two acted as if nothing at all had happened between them. Something about it infuriated Hamilton to no end. Just thinking on it, he realized he was grinding his already aching jaw in frustration. Although,  _why_ it enraged him so was a difficult thing to pinpoint. As equally difficult as why he felt the need to cry into his pillow after that night. Those two seemed to have somehow churned the perfect storm inside him, a confusing and restless thing that now resided deep in his conscience.

He realized that the dull murmur of their voices had quit. Hamilton cast another glance at them to see Lafayette staring with a fixed and intense expression. That little crease between his brows there once more. It felt too familiar for his comfort.

“Hamilton,” he spoke up, the sound of footsteps on the wooden floors following. “You are disturbed.” He gently rested his palm on his shoulder that on instinct Hamilton shrugged off. Since when had that been instinct? Lafayette’s gentle and caring gestures never made his stomach churn like it did now. 

He fixed his gaze to the parchment in front of him, sure if he looked at Lafayette he’d feel the pity overtake his emotions. Lafayette sighed.

“Why don’t you join George and I for tea tonight, Hamilton? Then perhaps we can discuss what is disturbing you.”

“And why?” Hamilton snarled, whirling around. “To make yourself feel better for taking advantage of a man’s feelings?”

“What are you insinuating?” Lafayette glared with a huff, offended in tone. He took a step back concern replaced by a bitter scowl that seemed to fit perfectly within the frame of his face.

“That perhaps you should  _think_ about how someone else might feel and maybe just once, put  _them_ over your selfish and greedy desires.” Hamilton hissed, bitter and chest burning as he suddenly stood from the desk, the chair loudly scraping the floor but it went unnoticed by the glaring parties. 

Lafayette took a deep breath to open his mouth to likely hurl an insult at Hamilton until the General’s steady voice cut through whatever Lafayette was going to say.

“Lafayette, Hamilton.” He snapped them to attention. “Enough of this bickering. There is clearly much we must discuss but perhaps when there are not dozens of prying ears in the vicinity.”

“ _Why?_ ” Hamilton turned his anger to Washington, baring his teeth like a threatened animal. “So the soldiers don’t learn of your little  _whore_ and hang you both as the sodomites you are!”

“You will watch your tone, Colonel.” From faraway Hamilton heard a high-pitched sob, but he paid it no mind. He was too bitterly focused on challenging and  _winning_ the fight he now waged. “As long as I am standing as your commander, you will treat  _both_ the Marquis and I with respect unless you should like a well warranted court martial for not just this but the many times you have disrespected my orders. Do I make myself clear?”

“Perfectly,  _your excellency_.” He sneered with all the venom he could manage to lace into two words. “I’ll be here tonight.” He huffed shortly, grabbing his overcoat and stomping away from the pair. He pulled the coat close together as his fingers wrung the fabric in frustration, watching as lazy snowflakes began to drift from the sky. 

Hamilton gulped and stopped right outside his tent. His mind began running rampant with planning for replacing the soldiers tents as winter seemed early this year, but he couldn’t focus. He could only think of them. He brushed the flaps back and sat onto his bed, not bothering to remove the overcoat as the cold seeped ever where. A chill spread through him as he buried his face in his hands wondering what on Earth compelled him to speak as he did. Did he not care for the two? Of course he did, Lafayette being his close friend and Washington being a mentor. It was silly to say such things, to feel such burning anger. Then suddenly his chest clenched in ache and dread, as that sickness curled through his stomach. The emotion he hadn’t understood until then, suddenly overwhelming him in sickness. He felt used.  
  


“Lafayette, my dear, come here.” George began, softly, frowning in concern as he watched the tears fall freely from Lafayette’s eyes. Lafayette quickly met him in the middle, burying his face in his chest as George wrapped his arms around the Frenchman. His heart ached each time he heard a quiet sob escape his lips and he pulled him even closer, even tighter. “You know that Hamilton didn’t mean what he said. You’re aware of the temper he carries.” He muttered soothingly, brushing Lafayette’s hair.

“It is not-“ Lafayette let out a hiccuped sob, “he is  _right_. ”

“Lafayette no, no.” George started quickly, unable to hear his love speak such things. His hands gripped his jacket in the back, anything to bring him closer, anything to dry those tears.

“But- but I  _was_ selfish and greedy. I did not consider your feelings or Hamilton’s-“

“Lafayette you know I am not faultless here.” George placed his hand under Lafayette’s chin to bring his gaze higher to look into those wet eyes. “It’s ok that we’re not perfect.  _I_ should have told you how I felt about the situation, and I do not blame you for a second.”

“It does not mean I cannot continue to apologize to you about it.” Lafayette sniffled, final tear carving a wet path down his cheek.

“I know.” George soothed, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “And that is one of the many reasons why I love you. Although I must remind you it is not needed.” A blush crept up Lafayette’s cheeks, bringing a soft smile to George’s lips.

“Do you think Hamilton will listen to us tonight?” Lafayette frowned, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, blush disappearing as soon as it arrived. 

“I suppose we can only hope a little time will cool our dear friend’s temper.” Lafayette nodded, gaze turning to the window.

“Oh dear. George, it has begun to snow.” Lafayette gasped, hands gripping George’s lapels.

“That cannot be a good sign.” He mumbled, quietly forgetting the Frenchman that clung to him to make room for plans.

“But it will surely halt the redcoat’s next move.” Lafayette turned his gaze to George, already sensing his tenderness and easy-going attitude melting away.

“If it does not kill our own men first. We must go.” He spared another look at Lafayette and smiled, before setting his mind back to the task at hand.

“Yes of course, there’s work yet to be done.” Lafayette nodded, pulling himself away from George, his own mind equally shifting to what he would need to do to ensure they did not lose men to the cold.

“Indeed.” George nodded, already grabbing his hat and overcoat to head outside, usual frown now back in its place.

“Oh George!” Lafayette smiled, grabbing his gloves and holding them out to the man. “You mustn’t forget your gloves if it is to snow.”

“Thank you, my love.” George grinned, taking the gloves from Lafayette’s outstretched hand.

“Anytime.” He giggled with a wink returned by his beloved General.

At the first sign of snow, camp was suddenly thrown into a mad scramble that Hamilton was caught in the middle of. He did not have time to ponder why he came to his earlier conclusion, as he found himself having to supervise men and help them build comfortable log huts. No one wanted to repeat the disaster of Valley Forge. Luckily for them the snowflakes were very few in number and hardly dusted the ground, but so early in the year it made the men panic.

As the daylight wore on, Hamilton had to push through a new wave of exhaustion at each hour. He helped with cutting and transporting of logs until his arms burned and couldn’t lift to wipe the cold sweat across his brow. He shouted orders, supervised and the men  _listened_ to him. Hamilton felt bitter when he couldn’t remember why he still didn’t have command of a battalion when he proved so frequently how capable he was of commanding.

His voice was strained and he felt that strange heat that despite freezing temperatures still managed to build under his layers of clothes while the frigid temperatures numbed his nose. When the sun finally set Hamilton felt too exhausted to remember why he had been so upset when the day began. All he wanted was the promise of a bed and covers, and perhaps a well earned cup of ale.

He began gathering his things for a trip to the tavern, maybe drink a cup or two before he returned.

He threw his coin pouch in frustration when he was summoned to meet with the General. He had forgotten all about that. He pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, steeling himself for whatever was to come.

He walked out into the cool air, strangely a touch warmer than when it had snowed to the flickering candlelight in the windows of headquarters. If he squinted hard enough he could see the flickering shadows of the General and Lafayette, but then they moved too far away to be seen.

His footsteps landed heavy and exhausted as he trudged upstairs to knock on the door. He broke out in a cold sweat, so terribly reminded of that night. But what was inside was luckily much more expected and quaint.

A small round table covered in a spotless white cloth stood to the side of the room with three small chairs, two of them already occupied. The warm candlelight softly lit the teapot and its three matching teacups and plates. There was nothing more than the tea. Hamilton wouldn’t have expected anything more as he took his place in the empty seat.

“Glad to see you could make it.” Lafayette smiled politely, invoking his noble manners, likely to make sure Hamilton didn’t lash out like before. Hamilton didn’t say anything, and reached for the teapot to pour out the liquid in the otherwise quiet room. No one spoke up until Hamilton had a full cup and had set the teapot back down.

“I will not mince words, Alexander. I am sorry.” Lafayette frowned slightly, his lips pointing down to his thumb rubbing the side of his cup in worry. Hamilton took a sip of the warm tea and let the herbal and slightly stale flavors wash over his tongue.

“You’re...apologizing?” He began, unsure what to say. Lafayette nodded.

“You were not wrong in your earlier assessment. I-“ he swallowed, taking a sip of tea before continuing, his voice still dry. The room waited for him to continue. “I’m afraid that I have dragged you along and led you to believe that, well, that there was a place for you with us.” For the first time that worried, and still beautiful gaze, made it’s way to Hamilton’s eyes. His eyebrows slightly pinched, eyes wide and shiny, lips pressed tightly together in a thin line of worry and fear. Lafayette was always so terribly easy to read.

Hamilton found himself frozen, searching those too sad eyes. “You should not be the one to apologize.” He sighed, turning away before he was trapped forever. Every time he blinked that genuine look was waiting.

“But it is how I feel. Hamilton, please-“ Hamilton wondered where Alexander went, already gone from the Marquis’ mind.

“Hamilton we both need to apologize.” The General spoke up, his voice much more soft than he’s ever heard it. This unexpected shift had him perking up to listen to what he’d say. “Because I also led you to believe that you didn’t have a choice, and I have my own apologies to make to Gilbert for not voicing how I felt. I think we all were a little blinded.”

_Speak for yourself!_ Hamilton almost spat out in rage. The only thing holding him back was the desperate ache that spread all the way to his mind. He’d never been this quiet, but exhaustion can make new men of everyone it seemed.

Hamilton watch as the General reached over to lace his fingers through Lafayette’s hand that had been idly sitting on the table as if waiting for its General’s. Such a delicate motion was unlike anything he’d witnessed between them as Lafayette reached to grip tight, so seamlessly, like they had done it thousands of times before hiding under tables, snuck into social events, or openly displayed in front of someone they so wordlessly trusted.

Suddenly he felt choked up by tears that did not spill. “Yes.” Hamilton breathily agreed much to the shock of Washington. “I cannot pretend I did not envision myself in a different place, but I would never...” he paused, wordless like he’d never once been before. Every word he reached for seemed to silently slip from his mind into darkness. “I would never force myself somewhere I don’t belong.” He shook his head, finding the only words he could.

Amazingly, Hamilton watched as Washington’s face lit up. It was minimal, but there was suddenly a bright joy there along with that smile he thought was only saved for Lafayette. Then it was gone. Hamilton’s heart thudded in amazement. “And we thank you, while continuing to apologize.” Lafayette nodded his head in agreement with Washington.

Hamilton reached to bring his cup to his lips, needing to wet his dry mouth. He let out a hiss when a sharp, unseen fractured edge cut deep in his lip. He slammed the cup back down, hand going to press to the deep, stinging cut. He pulled his hand away to see blood coating his fingertips.

“Oh!” Lafayette exclaimed, reaching in his pocket to hand Hamilton a handkerchief. He graciously accepted the offer, blinking away the tears that seemed quite determined to make a fool of him.

“I apologize, Alexander, it seems a chip has found its ways onto that cup without anyone noticing it.” Washington frowned in concern, hand back in Lafayette’s.

Hamilton pulled the handkerchief away and curiously pressed his fingertips to the cut to see if the bleeding had stopped. It had. He let out a little sigh of relief and reclined back into his chair. “It is only a small cut, and nothing I can’t avoid now that I know it’s location.” Hamilton tried joking lightly.

Lafayette smiled sweetly, softly. The General nodded his head, stern as ever. “Alexander, allow me to take that and wash it for you.” Lafayette offered, gesturing to the bloody handkerchief he held limply in his hand.

“No, no don’t be silly. I’ll get it back to you soon.” Hamilton said, while stuffing it into his pocket, hoping his sleep riddled mind wouldn’t allow him to forget.

Then there was a strange sort of silence that filled the air only when one’s being was dying to fill it. Hamilton was surprised to find it was the General.

“Hamilton,” he began, the word sounding as if it had been forced from his chest by some unknown force. “I’m afraid I will not rest if I do not know. Were there moments that you,” he paused, “wished for Lafayette?”

Hamilton gulped, he thought they knew the answer to that. He was sure he had worn it so plainly on his coat that was no need for such questions. But Washington did not seem to hold himself in an angry way, no not even slightly, but there was a hesitancy, perhaps even a fear if Hamilton didn’t know any better. It was so plainly displayed in the way he gripped Lafayette’s hand even tighter.

“I...on a surface level, yes.” For a brief moment, Hamilton saw a face that looked as if it had seen its worst fear manifest before it. His mouth was dry but he feared drinking anymore. “But, those feelings need not be long lasting, or of any depth as I’m sure you can imagine.”

“Yes.” He nodded thoughtfully, hand loosening it’s grip.

“This silly man gets jealous quite easily.” Lafayette suddenly smiled, breaking the stiff tension. Washington visibly relaxed where Hamilton could’ve seen himself rushing to his defense if he was in the General’s shoes.

“Perhaps I just think myself far too lucky to be able to be with you.”

Lafayette laughed loudly.

“I can promise you, luck had nothing to do with it.” He smirked, stiff posture gone, wrinkles on his face smooth.

The candlelight flickered and their shadows shifted with it. Hamilton equally relaxed into this territory they found themselves in. Perhaps a bit of a foreigner, but in a strange way he felt his presence in that moment was still wanted. Or maybe that was only what he wished to feel.

Lafayette turned to Hamilton. “Have I ever told you how I fell in love with George?”

“You have not.” Hamilton bit his lip to keep from smiling, sensing another overly dramatic Lafayette tale incoming. Washington smiled at Lafayette who leapt into his tale, one hand showing him various things, the other still in George’s.

“I do remember how deeply you blushed but I just assumed it was nerves.” George smiled, cutting into Lafayette’s story of the first time they met.

“Yes, nerves because the most handsome man I ever met was talking to me!” Lafayette shouted excitedly. Hamilton smiled brightly and Lafayette blushed.

“Did you know that George is secretly the biggest romantic you’ll ever meet?” Lafayette turned to him, look gone mischievous.

“And what does that mean?” Hamilton laughed.

“Oh my goodness! He turned the anniversary of the day I got shot in the leg to a beautiful sentiment. He brought me flowers and told me that was when he knew he loved me because he thought he almost lost me.” He smiled at his cup. George had moved their hands so he could tenderly swipe his thumb across Lafayette’s hand.

Hamilton watched this tender motion with a feeling he couldn’t quite place. He swallowed and smiled at them. “That is quite sweet.”

“He makes it sound like it was planned.”

Lafayette gasped, “do not tell me that wonderful day was not  _planned!_ I cannot hardly believe that you could impulsively do such a romantic gesture.” Washington chuckled, a completely foreign sound to Hamilton’s ears that made made him risk another sip rather than have his blush be apparent.

“George, what is the time? Have we kept Alexander from that precious sleep he sees so little of?” Hamilton glared at Lafayette who smiled in that innocent way.

“It is nearing midnight I’m afraid. It seems we have let time get the better of us.” The General nodded, placing his pocket watch back in his pocket. Lafayette set his head against Washington’s shoulder and yawned, quite unlike a gentleman.

“So that is why I feel so sleepy.” He smiled, looking at Washington. Hamilton knew that Lafayette was surely just looking for an excuse to rest his head against his love’s shoulder.

Hamilton shook his head, “I suppose it best if I go now.”

“Wait! Alexander!” Lafayette called out. “I- I should thank you for being so patient and understanding. I do hope, whatever has hurt your feelings can be mended.”

“Of course.” He nodded, offering a smile of reassurance that felt more forced than it should have.

“Goodnight, Hamilton.” The General called out as Alexander was reaching for the door.

“Goodnight, your excellency.” Hamilton nodded again, still feeling that heavy feeling on his shoulders and in his chest. Like there was more he should say, more that was hiding for him to discover, a reason to why this situation had to be as complicated as his heart wanted to make it.

But he said nothing, and walked out the door into the cold night air, feeling the tears begin to well up and clench at his throat.

He passed out uneventfully in his cot, waiting for the sun to return the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think! I hope you’re still enjoying it! :) (and also let me know if there any errors, I admittedly didn’t scan this as hard as I usually do)


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t think about how horribly inaccurate this timeline is, please I’m sorry. I just wanted some snow! Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!

It seemed as if a new level of trust had been built between himself, Lafayette, and the General. And after weeks of fighting, he was granted the battalion he had been pining after for years now to use in a fight in Yorktown, Virginia that fast approached.

It had been months now since he shared tea with the pair, but Hamilton was grateful they never felt the need to hide their love around him. Things as simple as a kiss on the cheek made Hamilton feel lucky in an odd way knowing he was the only one granted such trust. Even Lafayette began to confide in him more than ever, calling him one of the closest friends he’d ever been granted with a soft smile on his face.

It was odd to see, but even Washington revealed pieces of himself Hamilton had never seen prior. With small comments about the home he missed, the brother who raised him, even granted him those rare smiles. Everything seemed to have smoothed itself out, including Hamilton’s own heart. There was nothing to be done now.

But nothing stays perfect forever in the midst of a war.

Hamilton knew something was wrong when the he found the General angrily storming about, his face dark and scaring the poor boys who happened to stumble in his way. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t seen before, but he noted the oddest part was that Lafayette was no where to be seen. It was very possible his own responsibilities had left him unable to help his lover, but there was something still terribly odd. The way the General’s shoulder slumped forward, the way his fingers twitched and his jaw clenched was a new level of rage he’d never witnessed before.

Hamilton could hardly be surprised that the stress was breaking through his exterior, but he made sure to keep clear of him and keep his head down. He thought about grabbing Lafayette to see if he could save another poor boy from getting yelled at.

He quickly crossed camp, the sun somehow already setting. Hamilton grumbled at the relaxing soldiers. When did the days become so short? He found Lafayette in his own tent across camp, discussing plans with the newly arrived French Generals in his rapid language that Hamilton hardly picked a few words from.

So it seemed perhaps Lafayette  _was_ too busy. Hamilton suddenly feared that calming the General would somehow land on his shoulders. Lafayette looked up and a smile lit up his face.

“Alexander! What can I do for you?”

“If you’re not too terribly busy, I would like a word with you.” Hamilton’s stood tall, trying to look his best in front of the Frenchmen that occupied the room, but his worry must have still shown on his face.

“Of course,  _mon ami_.” Lafayette nodded gravely, then asking the others in French to leave and that their meetings would be concluded for the night.

Once the last one filed out of the tent and pulled the flap shut, Lafayette began rolling up maps, occasionally sparing him a glance. “You look so deadly serious. Nothing is horribly wrong is it?” He looked up, and Hamilton was still struck by those eyes.

“Not with me no, but the General is a different matter.” Lafayette’s hands stopped on the half rolled up map. His lip curled in disgust before resuming his task.

“And what about him?” He hissed, eyebrows furrowed, as he shoved the map into it’s case. Hamilton suddenly knew  _exactly_ why the General had been so upset that day.

“I apologize for having brought him up. I was unaware that you two were angry at each other.” Hamilton tried politely, hoping to delicately avoid fueling Lafayette’s anger.

“It is not even  _him_ I am mad at!” He suddenly shouted, making Hamilton jump in surprise. “It is his  _stupid_ ideas and, and blaming  me  for the debacle with Arnold. I mean, where did this even suddenly come from? And he says that my ideas are foolish when  _I_ am the one with France on my side!”

Hamilton frowned, not entirely sure what all Lafayette could have been referring to but it sounded like quite the fight had broken out. He paused for a moment, considering the best way to see to Lafayette’s anger.

After a moment of careful consideration he spoke up, “Lafayette, what if I brought you some brandy, and we convened in your tent and drank while you tell me all about what that man has said to you?” He smiled for reassurance. Lafayette sighed, bracing himself against the table, his shoulders stooped.

“That does sound nice. I will meet you there.” He looked up, his expression gone soft for a moment.

“Then by your leave.” He bowed which made Lafayette snort. He headed out into the night, thankful for the brandy he’d been recently gifted.

He grabbed the bottle and hid it under his arm while he trudged across camp to the bigger, nicer tents where Lafayette and the other French generals were housed.

He pulled aside the flaps to see Lafayette standing as if eagerly waiting for his return. His coat was draped across a chair and his necktie had been loosened. Hamilton controlled his blush while handing Lafayette the bottle. Lafayette grabbed it from his hand while his fingertips brushed over Hamilton’s. Then he suddenly grabbed him by the coat and pulled him so close he could feel his breath against his cheek.

“You know what we should do?” He purred, looking down at him, with that glint of mischief in his eyes. Hamilton never felt so small.

“Lafayette...what?” He gulped, but he hardly had time to before the Frenchman’s lips were crashing against his. His heart pounded fast in his chest as Lafayette yanked him closer and kissed him so roughly their teeth occasionally clacked together, sending shivers of discomfort down his spine. But somehow his lips still felt so soft.

Before he could get lost in the feeling, he pushed Lafayette as far away as he could, his mind begging him to stop. He watched as Lafayette continued to look down on him, chest heaving, while Hamilton wiped at his lips with his hand.

“Lafayette, what are you  _doing_?” He spat out in half anger, half confusion.

“What do you think I’m doing?” He purred, undeterred, stalking closer to him, slipping his hand under his necktie to undo the knot.

“N- no! Lafayette, no.” He smacked the hand away pitifully but Lafayette did not cease. He yanked the neck cloth away to press kisses to the sensitive skin that made Hamilton yelp as he was pulled closer to Lafayette again. “But- but Gil, I don’t- I don’t understand. I can’t-“ he swallowed, mind becoming cloudy under Lafayette’s lips. “I can’t do this to Washington.” He gasped out.

Lafayette suddenly pulled back, scowl deep on his face. “And do you not want me?” He glared, still standing too tall.

“But,  _Lafayette_ -“

“Who are you more loyal to?” His voice rose, his hands turning to fists at his sides, scowl so dark it looked too uncharacteristic on his face. “Your friend or your  _commander_?” He spat, so much spite in that one word.

“Lafayette! Do not let a decision fueled by anger allow you to make a choice you will regret forever.” Hamilton gasped, clarity coming back to him the longer Lafayette stayed away. He shook his head, every fiber in his being simultaneously calling for him and rejecting him. Even if they continued it would be fueled by anger, which was never how Hamilton could be with Lafayette.

His face softened from terrifying to something more thoughtful, his eyebrows still close together.

“I do not think I’ll regret it.” He said plainly.

“I will.” Hamilton gulped, hands shaking. “I wouldn’t only be betraying him, Lafayette.” He said weakly, hoping he could understand.

He would be betraying and destroying the foundation they built a beautiful relationship on. He would be destroying all of that for one impulsive desire. Destroying them and their happiness. He couldn’t allow himself to ruin one of the most wonderful things he’d ever witnessed. Lafayette loved Washington. Even if he didn’t regret it, it would be something they could never get past. Something that would wedge them apart until they shattered. A fight they could recover from, but  _this?_

Hamilton felt the tears rise in his eyes as he blinked them away.

“Then I want to be alone.” Lafayette said, sounding far too much like a man who didn’t want to be alone. Hamilton sighed, knowing if he stayed he would never find the strength to say no twice.

Lafayette turned his back, and Hamilton fooled himself that Lafayette felt the same way. Without another word he crept out of the tent and to his own.

He took a deep breath of the fresh night air and felt himself relax. He let out a huff and smiled.

Dear  _God_ he could only imagine the trouble he would have been in if he gave in. He laughed, relief making its way into his system. Then panic. That was far too close for comfort. What happened to  _not_ having feelings for Lafayette?

He shook his head as he slipped inside his tent. No, no there were no feelings. That was not  _feelings_.  Feelings were the way his heart fluttered and cheeks flushed when his Eliza smiled at him, not Lafayette’s tongue pressed to his neck. Feelings were the way Lafayette would whisper words of quiet comfort against the General’s ear while Hamilton embarrassingly finished his work.

Lafayette was his best friend, and God he couldn’t do that to them either. Well, perhaps they would see no trouble in it, but there were other people they cared about more. People they could never dare to hurt in a thousand years.

He sat at his desk, warm smile on his face, heart full of love. He would write to Elizabeth, tell her how much he missed her, how he longed to hold her close and cover her in sweet kisses. This was all he needed. This was all anyone needed.

_My dearest Elizabeth_ ,  he began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and supporting me through this little fic!!:) like I said before, this is definitely different than what I usually write, but I hope you all like the ending and the story as a whole. Thanks so much!!! And check out my [tumblr](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/) where I post about others projects I’m working on, take prompts, and am looking for a beta reader for my vampire au;) See you all in the next story!


End file.
